


Forever (And A Day)

by vampiregirl93



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregirl93/pseuds/vampiregirl93
Summary: Blake had every intention of returning home after having a few hours of privacy to herself. Being 16, she didn't want to be out on the streets of London by herself for long. But that was before she met a mysterious man who claimed he was called 'the Doctor'.She merely thought he'd escaped from the mental hospital; that is until he saved her from some alien-creature-thing.Taking his hand when it was all over, she allowed him to pull her into the blue police box, and show her more than she thought was possible.When it was all said and done, and they returned to her time period after showing her planets in another glaxey and going to the past and present.After being told she'd been gone a mere 3 hours, she watched as the box faded away to the sounds of the TARDIS as it teleported to some other time. Returning home, she learned she was gone, not 3 hours, but 3 days. And that was the last time she saw the man called the Doctor again. Or was it...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't fully decided yet what I'm going to do with this work yet to fully decide what the rating should be. For now I'm just gonna mark it for teens and up. Should I decide later on in writing then I'll change it to whatever it needs to be.

It's strange, I still have dreams about that same man ever since I met him that day when I was just 16. 

And there are times where I feel like I can sense him, all around London. But when I feel that I'm close to him, he just disappears. 

I've caught glimpses of the blue police box in odd places, but as time wore on and the sightings became fewer, I almost forgot completely about it. But I still remembered its name. The TARDIS.

Maybe it was just a school girl's crush. Or maybe it really had been all a dream. That the Doctor didn't really exist.

But I still didn't know how to explain how I'd been missing for 3 days and didn't know how to tell my parents where I was the whole time. I actually did _try_ to explain it to them. All that got me was a week with a physiatrist who wanted to give me some sort of medication to rid me of my _delusions_.

After that, I just kept quiet. 

Distanced myself from the friends I had. Focused on my studies so that I could get out of school and leave home faster.

So here I was, 2 years later at the ripe old age of 18, working for a book shop in the heart of London.

My friends were all gone, and my life was spent going to work and then going back home.

But then the strangest thing happened. 

That feeling I would get shortly after I was left by the Doctor, it just popped back up. But now it was much stronger.

But instead of wanting to follow it, I just pushed it to the back of my head and locked up shop. Turning to face the street, I nearly screamed out when a man with brown hair and eyes, in a brown pin striped suit, was standing there in front of me.

"Oh my God," I cried out as my hand quickly went to my heart, "who the hell are you?!"

"I'm the Doctor," he said, this big smile crossing his face.

"Think you're funny do you," I asked as a frown made its way onto my face, "the Doctor doesn't exist. I don't know who put you up to this, but it was a waste of your time."

"No really," he said as I went to turn away. I froze, when he gripped my hand gently to keep me from leaving. "I'm the Doctor. And you're Blake Thompson." 

I looked back at him, the familiar sensation traveling up from my hand and through my arm. "You can't be," I whispered out, "the man, alien, I met looked older than you do. And he had these beautiful blue eyes."

"When you were 16 you ran away from home and were gone for 3 days," he said staring me in the eye, "felt like you'd been gone longer than that with all you'd seen. Yet when you returned, you had been told you were only gone for 3 hours when, in fact, you'd been gone for 3 days. So tell me, Blake Thompson, if I'm not the Doctor, then how could I know all of that?"

"My God," I whispered out as I looked up at him, "it really _is_ you." This knowing smile crossed his face as I stared up at him before suddenly disappearing as I began to hit him. "You _jerk_! Because of you, when I made it back home, I had my head shrunk because when I tried to explain what happened to me, they all thought I'd lost my damn mind!"

"Hey, hey, hey," he said as he lifted up his arms to shield himself from my blows, "it wasn't my fault you went blabbering about what you saw. All you had to do was keep quiet about it."

"And how was I supposed to explain my disapearance then," I shouted at him, "when everyone kept asking me what happened. I could only tell them what I knew."

"You daft girl," he said as he slowly lowered his arms when it was apparent I wasn't going to hit him any more. He watched me as I slowly turned from him, a sad frown making its way onto my face. "What's wrong Blake?"

"I distanced myself from everyone I've ever known," I whispered out with my back to him, "after everyone started seeing me as a freak. Rumors started up at school. So as soon as I graduated, I left. I haven't seen or heard from my family since."

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder as a single tear slipped down my cheek. All I could do was quickly turn around and bury my face in his shoulder as the tears began to fall more.

He didn't say a word, just left me to get the tears out.

"Why can I sense you," I whispered out after a few moments.

"What," he asked as I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Ever since that day," I said, "after you left me back here, I have been able to sense when you're near. But every time I got close, you were gone. I first thought you were trying to play mind games with me. Then I just figured it was me missing you. Finally I just completely ignored the feelings all together."

"And you said that this has been going on since you returned home," he asked as he looked at me, this calculating expression on his face. I merely nodded as I watched him pull out this pair of glasses before grabbing onto my hands and looked at me from head to toe. 

 

"What," I asked confused as he released my hands and then proceeded to circle me. 

"Just odd," he said as he turned back to face me, that serious expression still on his face. But then, just like that, it was gone and he was all smiles as he removed his glasses to look at me.

 

I just stared at him, taking in the sight of him, as he returned the stare to me. "I miss your blue eyes," I said suddenly, breaking the silence, "will you explain to me what the hell happened to you after all of this time? Like why you look so _different_ but seem to still be the same?"

"All in due time, Blake Thompson," he said smiling at me before grabbing my hand, "how about an adventure? For old time's sake?"

"Why not," I said with a grin as I gripped his hand in return, allowing him to pull me into a run towards the familiar blue police box. The TARDIS.

Regular life had begun to become boring, ever since that first trip I took with the Doctor when I was just 16. My second chance at living a life of adventure with him, why would I pass that up? Even if it was for a short amount of time.

"So," he said after we both entered the TARDIS and he'd tossed his trenchcoat to one of the collums near the front of the ship. He turned back to face me once he reached the console at the center, this massive smile on his face. "Where to, Blake Thompson?"

"The future," I said grinning as I placed my palms on the console without pressing any buttons.

"Brilliant," he said as he began pressing buttons and pulling levers. 

The sound of the TARDIS traveling through the space and time filling the air as it began to rock back and forth. And we started our second adventure together. 


End file.
